md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mistress of Evil
The Mistress of Evil is the seventh episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 162nd episode overall. It was preceded by To Be Queen and followed by Never Forget. Plot Past Maleficent is born to the villainous fairy Carabosse. However, the fairy is shocked when her daughter is a human. The Blue Fairy arrives to explain that she cursed Carabosse to have a human child because she is pure evil, and having a magical child is highly dangerous. Carabosse swears revenge on Blue and the whole Enchanted Forest. Carabosse abandons Maleficent, who actually *is* magical; Carabosse is too powerful to not have a magical child. Maleficent is adopted by the creatures of the Moors, destined to become their queen. However, Maleficent dreams of finding her real parents, crushed by her abandonment. She vows never to let her future child grow up an orphan. As a teenager, she meets peasant human Stefan from a nearby kingdom. Over the years, they fall in love, and Maleficent’s naturally dark heart starts to purify. However, Stefan’s ambition drives the two apart. One day, King Edward declares war with Maleficent and the creatures of the Moors. He is mortally wounded, but states that whoever kills Maleficent will marry his daughter, Briar Rose. Stefan, wanting to become king, pretends to have a happy reunion with Maleficent. However, he stabs her in the heart. Fortunately, Maleficent has enough magic to survive, but loses consciousness. Stefan becomes the new king, and goes to dispose of Maleficent’s body after proving her ‘death’. Maleficent awakens and, furious, rips Stefan’s heart out. Reluctantly, she spares him due to their past romance. Later, Maleficent mourns over the betrayal at the Moors, but an army led by Briar comes to destroy the place. As they burn her home all down, Maleficent relocates to the Forbidden Fortress, vengeful on Stefan and Briar. At some point, Maleficent grows stronger, and makes a public return to the kingdom, placing Briar under the Sleeping Curse. Present Maui awakens from the Vault Of The Dark One near Camelot; he does not need a voice in his head. Wish Regina approaches, then tells him that he’s going to cast her new Dark Curse. Maui is later seen in town with the Dark One Dagger by Regina. Shocked, she informs Alice and Robin. Wish Maleficent informs Wish Ursula and Wish Zelena that Wish Regina is not a suitable leader; she’s too selfish and doesn’t care about anyone else’s happiness. They agree, electing Wish Maleficent as their secret leader. They decide to prevent Wish Regina from casting the Dark Curse, as Wish Maleficent has not reunited with her daughter. Meanwhile, Zelena is extremely bored with Glinda and Raoul, pointing out that with the existence of the United Realms, they are stuck in the Land Without Magic. Regina, Alice and Robin work on both magic that can return Zelena and her allies to the United Realms and bring back Maui’s memories of Moana. Regina then points out that the Wish Villains or Evanora probably have the Snow Queen’s scroll. Meanwhile, the antagonists are having trouble themselves. Late at night, Evanora is sitting at home when Wish Maleficent approaches her, offering alliance. Revealing an argument she had with Wish Regina, Wish Maleficent leaves with Evanora by her side. Evanora steals the Snow Queen’s scroll, intending to bring her enemies back into the United Realms and finish them off later. Evanora throws the scroll over the town line, then leaves before the three re-enter. Wish Regina concludes that the next best thing Maui loves is Moana. However, she is later mortified to hear that Moana is dead, thus Maui cannot enact the Dark Curse. Refusing to give up, Wish Regina travels to the Underworld; Wish Maleficent follows, intending to keep Wish Regina down there forever. It is discovered that King Arthur currently rules the Underworld. Wish Regina, desperate for Moana’s heart, brings Maui to the Underworld to crush Moana’s heart nonetheless. Maui is summoned and reunites with Moana, but immediately attempts to crush her heart. As she has none, however, Wish Regina is left with nothing. Angry, she orders Maui to destroy his former friend, then is distracted by Wish Maleficent. As they duel, Moana somehow gets Maui’s dagger and stabs him with it in defense; this, of course, transfers the powers into Moana. Characters (in order of appearance) * Maui * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Carabosse (first appearance) * Maleficent * Blue Fairy * Evil Queen * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Maleficent (Wish Realm) * Ursula (Wish Realm) * Wicked Witch of the West (Wish Realm) * Wicked Witch of the West * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Raoul de Chagney * King Stefan * King Edward (first appearance) * Wicked Witch of the East * Briar Rose (first appearance) * Moana Timeline * The past events occur after the young sisters play in The Snow Queen and before Cruella meets Mr. Radcliffe in Man's Best Friend. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes